


Guillermo: A Story of a Poor Familiar

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot, True Love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: After S1 and Guillermo must decide on where to go from here. To continue being the docile familiar or to take matters into his own hands.





	Guillermo: A Story of a Poor Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Nandor needs to treat Guillermo better so i wrote a fic about it. Also they might sound a little OOC but given the circumstances of the fic I can see them diverging a little. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been ten years, no one could say he wasn’t persistent. For ten years he had worked for Nandor, in hopes that he would turn him. But with each passing year, his hopes began to dwindle. After meeting the practically ancient familiar, at the vampire council, he didn’t know how to feel. He was worried another ten years would go by before he knew it. Surmise to say that day had lit a fire under his ass. 

Guillermo strapped down behind a desk and began prepping his plan. He didn’t want to go into this blind and unprepared. As he wrote, memories of times he actually enjoyed Nandor's company filtered through his mind. The memories began to turn, and all of the moments where he pined from afar came back to him. There’s nothing simple when it comes to vampires, neither were his feelings for Nandor. Sometimes he absolutely hates him for treating him like shit over the years. But somewhere along the way, he also fell in love with his master. It wasn’t just the prospect of turning into a vampire that kept him coming back. 

Somewhere deep down below that outer shell was a warm heart. Then out of the blue a thought hit him. What if he tricked his master into turning him? He knew Nandor was possessive of him when Nadja wants to order him around. Not that that didn’t make his heart flutter a little. If his plan failed his back up was to just tell his master the truth. Which he hoped it would never come to that. He wrote until it was time to start his chores for the day. Down the steps he bumped into the resident energy vampire. 

“Hi Guillermo how are you today? Did you hear the news recently? Every single piece of plastic that was ever made is still on earth.” 

Guillermo knew he would get too tired to complete his chores if he didn’t act quickly.

“Hey Colin have you ever heard of a vampire turning their familiar?”

”Can’t say that I have. Not sure if any vampire ever has. Even back when-”

He knew it, the seed of doubt had been planted in his brain and he had to do something. The familiar’s emotions began to run haywire. He’d wasted ten years of his life, all because he was a big push over and actually believed in his master. He should’ve known.

Hot tears streamed down his face.

“Look I’m sorry Guillermo, Nandor really aught to give you a break you’ve been doing a great job around here. Well except for killing the Baron, letting Nandor kill his grand daughter-”

”Stop! I get it! Stop trying to drain my energy too!”

”Sorry force of habit.” Frustration fueled Guillermo's run back to his tiny cot. 

Ten years, and all he got was a shiny portrait. It’s silly really, to think Nandor would notice. Ten years is probably similar to ten minutes when you’re immortal. A small smile formed on his face when he imagined “Nandor the relentless” killer of hundreds. An immortal vampire slaving over a glittery portrait. It was a cute thought really, moments like this proved to him that Nandor did have a soft side. He just wished he saw more of it. It’s painful to admit that he almost craved for it, and Nandor’s praise. No, he definitely did. 

Four percent, that’s practically nothing right? And yet again another secret he had to keep from his master. His DNA result had been haunting him for days now. Is it his destiny to kill vampires instead of becoming one? That would explain how he accidentally killed the baron and that other vampire at the council. If that’s the case it’s all the more reason to believe his last ten years was all a waste. No, he was determined to become a vampire or die trying! 

How the hell would he do it? Tricking someone to bite you and then drink their blood isn’t something you could accidentally do. Dumb romcom moments of people meeting their future love through a tripping cliche ran through his mind. “Oops I fell onto your teeth.” He chuckled that was absolutely ridiculous. Then an idea hit him like a bolt of lighting, in a way the accident could work. If he did a casual special effects trick, he could get Nandor to bite him. But then there was a matter of getting him to stop and make sure not to kill him. And of course the drinking of his master’s blood. Ideas whirled around in his head and he set off to set up his plan. 

First to get some of his master’s blood, a syringe would work perfectly. Only to figure out how to stick his master. Being with Nandor for ten years he knew all of the little quirks and routines of his. He knew for instance that he could be easily distracted if he is recounting his glory days. Before he was run out of his own country. Just a tiny prick and the familiar carefully hid the syringe behind him filled with his master’s blood. The master none the wiser. 

“Guillermo, did you poke me? I felt a little poke while I was talking.”

”No master you must’ve just felt a leg cramp or something.”

”Leg cramp? Maybe. Anyway like I was saying-”

”Sorry master but I have to finish the rest of the chores. It’s almost time to set up your bedchamber.”

“Right okay go ahead Guillermo.” The shorter man fled the room, feeling ecstatic. It was all going according to plan. 

Two days later Nandor demanded that Guillermo bring some more virgins to the house. So he found a nerd this time from a D&D themed larp and invited them home. 

“So here’s the room, just wait right here while I go grab the board.”

As the man turned his head away Guillermo knocked him out cold with a swift book to the head. Weeks ago he would’ve never done such a thing, but his plan was working and nothing could stop it. He maneuvered the unconscious man onto the special table and quickly called for his master to enter.

”Guillermo please leave I like to do this alone.”

”But please master just this once. I haven’t been graced with this opportunity in a long time.”

What a silver tongue, when the hell did he grow one of those?

“Fine.” As the vampire bit down Guillermo bit into his free hand silencing his scream.

Minutes, hours later. He didn’t know how long it was only that he was in a room and his master was nowhere to be found. Guillermo looked down and saw the wound on his wrist. 

“Shit!”

He frantically grabbed the vile hidden in his sweater and drank the contents. He felt terrible, all of his limbs ached and there was a fire raging through his system. Then he heard a sound next to him the man from earlier had begun to stir. Shit that was right, he had to show this guy out without alerting the other vampires. And somehow finish his chores and help Nandor rest without getting noticed. The hard part of his plan was just about to start. 

“Where am I?”

”Hi, it’s Guillermo from D&D. You drank a lot and passed out. Want me to call you an uber?”

”What but I don’t even drink?!”

”Um, it was a potion but I just put wine in it and you drank the whole thing.” Smooth. Guillermo began to wonder if he should start questioning his new lying habit. 

“Oh that makes sense and I’m fine I’ll get an uber thanks this was fun!”

”Of course next time! Sorry I tried warning you it was wine.” He showed the man out and just then he doubled over in pain. And to make matters worse Colin appeared out of nowhere. 

“I feel your energy changing Guillermo are you dying?”

”I’m fine!”

”I’ll call an ambulance I don’t want to deal with Nandor when he finds out he has to find another familiar.”

”No Don’t! I’m okay I’ll just go lie down.” Just then speaking of the devil, Nandor called for his servant to aid him. 

“Guillermo, where have you been?”

He brushed his master’s hair and the rest of the routine was autopiloted. Just as Nandor settled into his coffin he looked straight into his familiar’s eyes. 

“Guillermo? Are you okay?”

”Yes master.”

He tried with all of his might to hide the little wince from all of the pain he felt. 

“You look tired. Take the day off you earned it.”

And his master gave him a small smile before motioning to close the casket. That threw Guillermo for a loop, but he couldn’t dwell on it as he slowly walked to his cot. Pain shot through him with each and every step. This process was going to kill him. He didn’t know if he would survive or just die, but he figured he never got this close before. His eyes felt heavy and the world turned black. 

 

Nandor’s POV ---- 

 

As Nandor laid in his coffin before the blissful lull of sleep overtook him, his mind wandered. Thoughts of the past usually were what plagued his thoughts during the day. But today was different. He thought of how one of his descendants had essentially died by his own hands. What kind of father was he? Then his familiar’s ashen face fluttered through his head. Out of the hundreds of familiars he had, Guillermo was his favorite. He would never admit that to him, he had certain reputations to uphold after all. It’s been ten years with him, he knew his time with him would be short. Humans were fragile creatures. Even if he got to live to a hundred that was practically a blink of an eye to him. 

He remembered his familiar’s anniversary and how he had spent hours working on that portrait for him. It was the first time he had ever gifted any of his familiars something he had actually slaved over. Sure there were times Guillermo’s sheepish attitude had irritated him. Most times. But what he did, finding his children. And subsequently giving her a nice funeral. That’s not something most familiars would’ve done. Sometimes he wondered how much was just who Guillermo was. And how much was because of his desire to do anything to be turned. Images of a cute smile churned through his head till he finally felt sleep embrace him. 

Hours later he woke and he felt something was off. Usually Guillermo was already there waking him and helping him with the casket lid. 

“Guillermo?!” 

That’s right he forgot he had given his familiar the day off. Why the hell did he do that? Oh right, he wanted to reward his familiar for gifting him knowledge of his seed. Nandor pushed against the lid to no avail. The damn thing didn’t budge an inch. Curse his luck the day the damn thing gets stuck is the day his familiar was nowhere to be found. After several more attempts he decided to hell with it and used all of his strength and broke through. He needed to get a new coffin anyway. First thing’s first, find Guillermo and tell him to order a new coffin. Yes he gave him the day off but one task wouldn’t hurt. 

He strode through the house looking for Guillermo. He even asked Nadja and Laszlo and unfortunately neither of them had a clue either. Anger started seeping into him as he hunted down his familiar. Rage began to blind him when he ran into Colin, great now he’s sure to be extra angry. 

“Colin have you seen Guillermo?”

”He went to his room all pale. I think he’s dead I felt his energy leave his body.”

“What!”

”You should go check in on him.”

”Where is he?!”

”His room.”

”Well where is his room Colin!” Colin wanted to continue to egg his roommate on but decided to lead the angry vampire instead. 

When they found the little hidden away room with the single tiny cot, neither vampire liked what they saw. Guillermo was very much past. His skin was deadly pale and his hair was glued to his face with sweat. 

“Guillermo?!” 

A soft groan escaped his lips and a slight tremor wracked his familiar’s body. Nandor knew the signs but how could it be? He examined the sickly man’s neck then his wrist. And there it was the evidence as plain as day. A bite wound, his bite marks. And an empty vile on his makeshift night stand. 

“How did you? Nandor you bit him? I thought vampires don’t change their familiars?”

Nandor stood there shocked, how did this even happen. Then he remembered Guillermo had asked to stay and watch him feast on that virgin. But then how did he get bit instead?

”Is he going to die? Nandor give him your blood!”

”No!”

”You want him to die?! It looks like he might have already taken some of your blood already, but he needs more.”

”He can die for his treachery!”

”Nandor I’ve been your roommate for years now I know you’re actually not that heartless. Now if I have to drain your energy and stick you with a needle I will!”

”Fine!”

Nandor bit into his palm and spilled the blood into Guillermo’s mouth. 

“There, are you happy now Colin?!” 

“Yes, if you want to be mad at him let him wake up first.” 

With that Nandor swiftly turned on his heels and left the scene. All of it was too much to process. First his familiar had lost faith In him and plotted against him. Then he was forced to save him. And to top it all off he had to find a new familiar now. Then it hit him, this house was getting crowded with vampires.

 

Guillermo’s pov----

 

Several days later Guillermo’s crusty eyes peeled open and he felt a hunger like none other. Nadja was sitting on his bed with a sad face. 

“I never really liked you Guillermo, but you were a good and loyal familiar. I wanted to tell you I can train you now that you are one of us. Welcome my child, to eternity.”

”Thank you?”

”You do not remember? You took Nandor’s blood, you are his vampire child now.”

”It worked.” He mumbled. Guillermo didn’t have a plan B in case it didn’t work or it went haywire. The plan couldn’t have one anyway, death or vampire were the only possible outcomes. He was glad that he was alive and that Nadja seemed to be kinder to him at least. 

“I will teach you tonight how to hunt. Clean up and then we go.” 

“Won’t we get dirty again?”

”Yes but you look like walking disease. One step above black plague.”

”Thanks…”

”Also stay away from Nandor. He is not too happy about this.”

”I didn’t think he would be.”

”So why you do this?”

”After seeing those familiars at the vampire council, I just knew I would keep expecting him to turn me. And he never would.” His arms hugged his knees as he tried to hide his emotions from her.

”Oh darling, I am so sorry. That is just the way of life. Vampire life. We trick familiars to serve us and then they die and we get new ones.” Everything Guillermo had learned about the familiar and vampire dynamic were true. He heard it straight from the horse’s mouth. 

“Anyway I will leave you. Get ready we go hunt soon.”

It’s been days since he saw his master, or well now his former master. He didn’t exactly know how that worked, they were both vampires now. Every time he summed up some courage to speak to Nandor he was nowhere to be found. Not even at his bedchamber at night, which now stood a new coffin. He had no idea where it had come from since he hadn’t ordered it. 

A week goes by since he had started his new life. He finally got the hang of draining his victims but not killing them or turning them. Even though he’s now a vampire somewhere in his conscious he knew he could never kill someone. Not intentionally anyway. 

The night began to draw to a close and he prepped the whole house even the pathways leading to his room. He really ought to find a new room, he thought. There was no way he was going to sleep on that shotty bed for eternity. As he made his way to his room he passed Nandor’s and saw it was slightly open. He peeked in and saw his former master brushing his beautiful raven locks. That was one thing he had always noticed about him. Nandor’s hair and his face were stunning in his eyes. He was transfixed, glued to the spot as he watched on. 

“Guillermo I know you’re there come in.” 

The shorter vampire was shocked then remembered that of course his master could hear him. He tentatively made his way into the room and stood quietly in a corner. Nandor put away his hair supplies and motioned for his sleeping robe. Out of habit Guillermo helped him into it. Nandor reached out and Guillermo helped him into his coffin. All of this was too familiar, as if nothing had changed between them. 

He turned to leave, feeling like he overstayed his welcome. 

“Guillermo?” 

“Yes mas- Yes Nandor?”

“Why did you do it?”

”Do what?”

”You know what. You tricked me and took my blood.” 

Guillermo remembered his fear all of those weeks ago. He feared that in the end he would have to tell Nandor the truth, all of it. He hated when his intuition was right. 

“I was afraid you would never turn me. And I would grow old. And you would throw me out for a new model. Like some cheap appliance.”

”Appliance?”

”Tool.”

”Guillermo you could’ve talked to me. Now I feel I have been cheated.”

Anger coursed through Guillermo like a raging river and he hissed. 

“You feel cheated?! I’ve been working for you for ten years and what do I get? A portrait! No sign or promise of getting close to being a vampire. And then I find out that no vampire has EVER turned their familiar!” 

He huffed and puffed out of breath, and Nandor rose from the coffin to look at him. 

“You don’t like the portrait?” 

Guillermo saw sadness in his former master’s eyes. He went too far, he hurt him. He didn’t intend to, he just wanted what he was due. 

“I do. I just was expecting you to turn me then.” 

The older vampire turned to lie back down, signaling the end of the conversation. Guillermo made to leave when he heard a whisper. 

“How did you do it?” 

He stopped in his tracks unsure if he really should reveal the plan, risking enraging the other vampire. 

“I used a method they do in Hollywood for hospital scenes. They put the fake insides above the actor. Or in my case my arm was above his under the sheet.”

”Good trick.”

”Thank you.” He left the room and he swore he heard Nandor say ”Your blood was delicious” as he left. 

Vampires hold grudges for far longer than humans ever could. He knew it, but he had hoped his former master would forgive him in time. Time, he knew he had lots of it now. But that didn’t stop the pain of knowing the one he loves may never speak to him again. Guillermo thought that the other night’s talk would have broken the ice. And that Nandor would begin to forgive him, but he kept on with the silent treatment. 

Weeks go by, and Nadja had trained him nightly. In her eyes he was a full fledged powerful vampire now. The second week into training they discovered that his specialty power was walking through walls. The discovery was made when Guillermo’s whole body fell through the wall he was practice climbing. He fell face first on the floor of the next room, it would’ve been comical if it hadn’t hurt. With the new power he barely used doors and just chose to walk through them instead. And that was how he stumbled upon his former master. He had walked through the wall and caught Nandor reading in the library. The older vampire practically jumped from his seat, startled by Guillermo’s sudden appearance. 

“Guillermo! Wait? How did you?” 

“Nadja has been training me. And my specialty is walking through walls. I’m sorry Master I’ll leave.”

“Master?”

“Sorry, I mean Nandor.”

Nandor tossed the book aside and rose from his seat. He silently paced the room and Guillermo made to walk away. 

“I think I like it when you still call me master.”

“What? Oh um, should I continue?”

“If you like. So Nadja has been training you?”

“Um, yes. For a while now. Are you mad?”

“A little. It is my blood that turned you. I should be teaching you.”

“Nadja said it’d be better if she trained me. Since you were mad at me.”

“I am mad at you. You took something from me.”

“I’m sorry…”

“How will you repay me?”

“Repay you?”

“If you want me to stop being angry with you. You must repay me.”

“Um, I don’t know how?”

“You will become my vampire slave. Your first task is to find a new familiar. Then get me some food. I’m too tired to hunt tonight.” 

“How long would I be working for you?”

“Until I’m no longer angry.”

“So forever then.”

“You have become very cheeky now that you are vampire.”

“No, I just know how all of you work now.”

“So you don’t want to be my slave?”

“I want to help you, but I won’t be a slave. I’ll be your friend.”

“Friend?”

“Weird isn’t it? We both don’t have any.”

“I don’t need friends.”

“That’s all I can offer you Nandor. I’m not going to be your slave.”

“Fine!”

The taller vampire grabbed his abandoned book off the floor and headed towards his crypt. 

 

Nandor’s POV----

 

Who does that ungrateful vampire think he is? He couldn’t believe his once sweet and innocent Guillermo was now a cocky little shit. This was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to turn him. He had seen a lot of people completely change after becoming a vampire. The new found powers and immortality blinded them, and often enough they took too many risks and died. He had hoped he could spare Guillermo of that fate, but it seems he was heading straight for it. And how could he decline his offer to become his slave? It was a rare honor that he was given a place by his side and not killed for disobedience. Friendship what the hell is the use of that? He got roommates he couldn’t stand more often than not. What good would a friend be? 

Deep down Nandor was happy that Guillermo had become immortal. Now he could be with him for all of eternity. Even though the method of how he had turned didn’t sit well with him. He remembered how concerned he really was to see his familiar sickly pale. His cruel reputation had wanted to kill his familiar then and there. But his heart wanted to do anything to save him. He remembered the feeling of those soft lips on his hand as he was pouring his blood into him. His thoughts began to change and he wondered how those lips would feel on his. 

The tall vampire surged forward and accidentally beat his head on the coffin lid. Causing a loud sound to echo through his room and pain bloomed in his head. 

“Shit!” 

The realization that he fell in love with his former familiar shocked him to his very core. How the hell did this happen? When did this happen? Just as he started to ponder further the object of his affection appeared. 

“Nandor, are you okay? I heard a loud bang.”

“I hit my head on the coffin. I am okay.”

“Well it’s night now let me help you open it.”

“I can-”

Guillermo pulled the lid open before Nandor could finish his sentence.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’m gonna go now. Um, did you want me to bring some blood back for you?”

“No, I will go out tonight.”

“Okay, I think all of us are going out tonight. Want to come with us?”

“Fine.”

 

Guillermo’s POV --- 

 

Nadja & Laszlo both found their prey easily enough at a bus stop. And Colin was busy talking away with some young hipster about eco friendly solutions. All the while draining his energy. Guillermo always had a hard time deciding who to choose. He didn’t want to kill them so he walked along the street past his roommates. Just then something in an alley caught his eye. Beneath the fire escape steps, was Nandor and his prey. She looked about thirty but the way they were positioned it looked like a scene from a romance film. With the way the street light barely shown through it was very film noir. His eyes were transfixed on the pair and he watched as a moan escaped her lips as he drank her blood. This was one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed and he wondered what it would’ve been like if Nandor had bit him. Just then Nandor looked straight into his eyes and suddenly he felt warm all over. Guillermo rushed back out of the alley and stopped to catch his breath. All the while hoping that the vampire hadn’t seen him. 

“Guillermo?”

Even as a vampire Guillermo’s luck was the worst. Of course Nandor had seen him and proceeded to follow him.

“Um yeah, sorry I just heard something I didn’t know it was you.”

“What do you want Guillermo?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry for bothering you while you were eating.” Guillermo tried his best to cut the conversation short and run away. Possibly even fly away. When Nandor reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping his escape. He stared into the shorter vampire’s eyes and slowly moved in, giving the chance to let him flee if he changed his mind. Inches away their breaths were mingled then Nandor closed the gap. The older vampire felt elated, now he knew just how soft those lips were. He didn’t think he could ever go without them again. 

Guillermo broke free for air and gulped it down greedily. His emotions were all over the place. Never in a million years did he think that Nandor would feel the same way. Especially not after betraying him and becoming a vampire himself. 

“Nandor?”

“Hmm?”

“What was that?”

“A kiss Guillermo, I thought you were smart.”

“I know that! Just, why?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“You like me? But I thought you were mad at me for turning?!”

“I was, but now-” He wrapped his arms around the shorter man. 

“I can do this for an eternity.” He surged forward and hungrily devoured Guillermo’s mouth and all of his moans. The kisses soon became bites and if they continued like this Nandor would take him right there on the street, without a care in the world. 

“Finally!” 

“I thought you two would never take your head out of your own arses.” 

Both Nadja and Laszlo stood by watching, each with a mile long grin. A second later Colin appeared behind them. 

“What did I miss?”

“Come on man, get with it!”

“Yes Colin, keep up. Both Guillermo and Nandor are now dating.”

“Oh wow, finally.”

“That is what I said!” 

Guillermo felt the blush reach his toes when Nandor hissed at the onlookers, and pulled Guillermo to his chest. Then he flew off taking his new lover with him. Flying was the one thing Guillermo could never get tired of. Whether it be in bat form or now in his former master’s arms. Dare he even say, his lover’s arms. Wind flowing through their hair, and the feeling of safety in his arms. It was all so romantic and he didn’t want it to end, but their house came into view. 

Back at the house Nandor gingerly dropped the shorter vampire onto his luxurious bed that was only used for sex. The silky sheets below him were cool to the touch and was refreshing for his fevered body. Nandor’s eyes bore into his own, as he slowly removed his clothing piece by piece. They had all the time in the world now, and neither wanted to rush any of it. Nandor stood up and began to sensually remove his own numerous articles of clothing. Giving Guillermo the show of his life. He knew his master was stunning but in all of his naked glory he could never have imagined someone so beautiful. 

The older vampire descended upon his lips, hungry for more. And all Guillermo could do was oblige him. He reached out, wanting to feel his former master. Then his hands went straight to those glorious locks, he had once had the pleasure of tending to. Nandor moaned into the smaller vampires lips and he began rocking his hips into the man below him. Nothing not even Guillermo’s best fantasy could have been this sensationally erotic. The older vampire trailed kisses down his stomach going further and further south. Until he met his destination. He licked the precome from the tip, swirling the taste around in his mouth and he devoured the cock in one swift motion. 

Guillermo nearly screamed in ecstasy had he not bit into his own hand. The soft warm cavern of his master’s glorious mouth. Never in a million years would he have thought this would ever happen to him. And of course his master was exceptionally skilled at this. He most likely had hundreds of years of practice. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked like his vampiric life depended on it. Then he moaned causing shivers to course through Guillermo’s body. Just when he felt like he was going to combust the mouth left his swollen cock. 

“Master?” 

Nandor’s dilated eyes got even darker at the sound of being called Master by his thoroughly debauched lover. He moaned and quickly grabbed the lube he kept at hand for just these circumstances. He made short work of lathering up his fingers and gently and urgently pushed in. Guillermo having been a virgin never felt the excruciating pain of being scissored open by large fingers. Soon enough the pain melted away into pleasure. Then into sweet ecstasy when Nandor found his sweet spot. He was getting ever closer to coming undone, when the fingers were replaced with something larger. 

Nandor’s slicked shaft was lined up to the gaping hole and began working his way in. After slowly pushing in Guillermo finally relaxed into the beautiful sensation. He finally sank all the way into the hilt and the shorter man let out a sigh. This was it, he was connected to the vampire he had been pining for over the past ten years. Never had he felt at one with anyone before, he didn’t know when he had begun and Nandor had stopped. 

The older vampire slowly pulled out and began a slow but steady rhythm reveling in the feeling of being encompassed by Guillermo. He had fucked so many people and vampires a like for hundreds of years, but this. Something like this, he had never felt before. Soon enough the thrusts sped up he couldn’t get enough of this warm channel. Both their breaths became ragged and Guillermo having lost his ability to speak some time ago, tried his best to warn his master. 

“Ma--!”

The force of which Guillermo’s orgasm came, had made his eyes roll back. His body clamped down on the large cock practically death gripping him. Nandor couldn’t hold back any further and after one more thrust in that exceptionally tight hole, made him come undone. He swore he had seen stars, before he collapsed onto the vampire below him. 

It felt like another century went by before either of them caught their breath and their speech came back to them. The now soft cock fell out on its own and Guillermo felt a river of come leak out. Neither of them knew what to say or if they should sully the moment with talk at all. Both of them basked in their love making, and to both of them that’s what it was. True love. Another quiet moment later, and Guillermo turned to his master. He nuzzled into his shoulder and whispered. 

“I love you.” 

Nandor never had anyone that had truly loved him for him. And even more rare was his feelings for another. But he couldn’t have been happier. He had waited hundreds of years and at last he has met his soul mate. He turned to his new lover and nipped his neck. 

“I love you too.” 

They would’ve stayed like that for much longer had it not been the fact that daybreak was almost upon them. 

“Nandor?”

“Hmm?” 

“It’s almost dawn.” 

Nandor groaned and cuddled further into Guillermo’s hold and refused to move. Centuries old and sometimes he still acted like a child. 

“We have to get you back to your coffin.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Just then a thought shot through Nandor’s mind. 

“Join me.” 

“It’s okay Nandor I have my own room now.” 

“You don’t want to stay with me?”

“No it’s just, um. Could we even fit?”

“This coffin is wider than the last one.” 

And upon closer inspection he was right. Guillermo hadn’t even noticed this one was big enough for two fully grown vampires. There were even two pillows. Did Nandor have that in mind when he got this? He blushed deeply and nodded, unable to form words. The roles reversed and Nandor stuck out his hand to help his new lover into the coffin. He followed in suit and spooned the smaller vampire, closing the lid as he went. He breathed in his scent and immediately fell asleep. Guillermo felt safe in those broad arms and soon succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep.


End file.
